totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Świat w zasięgu ręki
Agnes:-Witajcie! Mamy 4 luty, a więc to już miesiąc odkąd nasi zawodnicy spotkali się z płynnym koszmarem! Co stało się w ostatnim tygodniu? Wiele rzeczy! Chcecie dwa nagrania z ukrytej kamery? No pewnie, że chcecie! Oto one: Nagranie 1: Aithne przechadzała się po bazie. Nagle usłyszała piękną melodię, graną na gitarze. Gitarze elektrycznej. Aithne uśmiechnęła się. Uwielbiała ten instrument. Nagle dźwięk ucichł, a zza rogu wyszedł Carlos. Aithne:-To ty tak wspaniale grałeś? Carlos:-Hmm... tak. Aithne:-Brzmiało to jak gitara elektryczna! Naprawdę wydawało mi się, że na niej grasz! Jesteś superzdolny! Carlos:-No cóż... to moja pasja. Aithne:-Zagrasz coś dla mnie? Carlos:-A dostanę buziaka? Aithne:*O.o + rumieniec*-Bardzo chętnie, ale... w moich poglądach religijnych, nie okazuje się nikomu uczuć przed zaręczynami! Carlos:-To propozycja? Aithne:-Być może? Zza rogu wyszedł Einar. Einar:-Hej. O czym gadacie? Carlos:-Ehh... Aithne, przyszedł tu natręt! A może poszlibyśmy w jakieś odosobnione miejsce... razem? Einar:-NATRĘT? Ja ci zaraz dam natręta... Carlos:-Taka prawda - co ja ci niby zrobiłem, że... Einar:-STANĄŁEŚ NA MOIM WZMACNIACZU! Carlos:-I? Einar:-Bez niego moja gitara jest bezużyteczna! Aithne:-Ty? Grasz na gitarze? Carlos:-Idziemy, Aithne! Po tych słowach odeszli. Einar wciąż patrzył na Carlosa wzrokiem pełnym złości. Nagranie 2: Stefania wygrzewała się w słońcu. Niebo było takie niebieskie, bez żadnej chmurki. Kochała takie dni. Mogła być wtedy szczęśliwa. Właśnie relaksowała się, kiedy zza drzewa wyleciał Vlad. Vlad:-Witaj dziewczyno! Będziesz mi potrzebna. Stefania spojrzała na niego. Stefania:-Znowu jesteś po narkotykach? Vlad:-Niee... Ukrywam się przed Amy! Stefania:-Chodź, pokarzę ci miejsce, w którym będziesz bezpieczny. Dziewczyna zaprowadziła go do niewielkiej jaskinii, skrytej w lodowcu. Stefania:-Piękne miejsce, prawda? Amy napewno cię tu nie znajdzie! Vlad:-Zapewne... fakt, niezłe miejsce. Można by tu przechowywać zwłoki. Stefania wzdrygnęła się. Niemalże zapomniała, że Vlad jest człowiekiem niezrównoważonym psychicznie. Trudno będzie sprawić, by jej zaufał. Zaufanie to głosy, a każdy głos jest na wagę złota. Postanowiła się wycofać i zostawiła Vlada samego w lodowej jaskini. Alaska, 24 stycznia, baza Roku Płynnego Koszmaru Cała dziesiątka zawodników, łącznie z Agnes stoi na placu. Agnes:-Witajcie, moi drodzy! Dzisiejsze zadanie dotyczy naszego pięknego świata. Amy:-Durny temat. Jak zawsze. Czy ty nie masz lepszych pomysłów? Agnes:-Therya mi kazała! Therya:-Czy ktoś krytykuje moje pomysły? Amy:-N-nie... są świetne. Therya:-Świetnie! Do zobaczenia... Aithne:-To co będziemy robić? Agnes:-Ty lepiej nic nie mów i idź do Carlosa! Wiem, że ze sobą kręcicie! Wszyscy spojrzeli się na Aithne i Carlosa. Aithne zarumieniła się, widząc wszystkie te zdzwione miny. Niemalże wszyscy się dziwili. Wszyscy, oprócz jednej osoby. Einar:-Och, lepiej nie idź do Carlosa. To niszczyciel wzmacniaczy! Aithne:-To ty z tym wzmacniaczem nie żartowałeś? Einar:'''Nie! '''Aithne:-Nie wierzę ci! Carlos nie zniszczyłby ci tego głupiego wzmacniacza! Po prostu mu zazdrościsz talentu! Izma:-Przestańcie się kłócić! Aithne, gratuluję z Carlosem. Aithne:-To nic poważnego... Agnes:-Dobra, koniec na ten temat - przejdźmy do zadania! Dzisiaj będziecie musieli wykazać się wiedzą i umiejętnością rzeźbienia! Pierwszym zadaniem będzie quiz na temat naszej planety! Judasz:-To wspaniale. Wiedza jest czymś wyjątkowym. Vlad:-Może będzie jakieś pytanie o Transylwanii! *uśmiech psychopaty* Bob:-Wyluzujcie. Vlad, chcesz działkę? Vlad nic nie odpowiedział, jedynie wziął od Boba narkotyki. Nagle zaczął udawać małpę... Amy:-NO NIE, IDIOTO! MOŻESZ W KOŃCU PRZESTAĆ BRAĆ OD NIEGO TO GÓWNO?! Judasz:-Amy, nie powinnaś tak mówić... Agnes:-Ludzie, z wami nie da się dogadać! WSZYSCY, DO KUCHNI! Wszyscy:*gulp* W kuchni: Kuchnia RPK jest znana z jednego, wyjątkowego przepisu. Jest to zupa tak ochydna, że nie da się jej przetrawić. Nie znaleziono jeszcze śmiałka, który potrafiłby zjeść chociaż jedną porcję. Jest to Płynny Koszmar... Agnes:-Witajcie - zajmijcie miejsca. Drużyna Wojowników Lodowej Pustyni po jednej stronie, drużyna Noname po drugiej. Gdy zajęli miejsca, Agnes przemówiła ponownie. Agnes:-No więc... pierwsze pytanie... Jest to kraj, w którym żyją dziobaki. Jaki to kraj? Stefania zgłosiła się. Agnes:-Tak? Stefania:-Australia! Agnes:-Dobrze... Bob:-Nieprawda! Agnes:-Co znowu, Bob? Podała dobrą odpowiedź! Bob:-Ale w kokainolandzie też żyją dziobaki! Amy:-NIE MA TAKIEGO KRAJU, Bob! Agnes:-Zostawmy to bez komentarza... 1:0 dla drużyny Wojowników Lodowej Pustyni. Kolejne pytanie: -Który kraj określa się mianem Kraju Wschodzącego Słońca? Amy:-Przecież to banalne! Japonia! Nie masz jakichś trudniejszych pytań? Agnes:-1:1... Mam trudniejsze pytania... ale na nie przyjdzie jeszcze czas! Izma:-Byle nie skończył się, tak jak poprzednio... Agnes:-Kolejne pytanie: Kraj, w którym hodują banany w szklarni? Stefania:-To taki jest? Aithne:-Jest. Islandia. Carlos:-A skąd ty to wiesz? Aithne:-Jestem specjalistką od Skandynawii... Wszyscy spojrzeli się na nią! Aithne:-OCZYWIŚCIE NIE LICZĄC NORWEGII! Einar uśmiechnął się z wyższością. Aithne:-No i co się gapisz? Einar:-Panna hater jest specjalistką od Skandynawii. Kto by pomyślał? Carlos:-Zostaw ją w spokoju! Agnes:-Ludzie, możecie się zamknąć? Izma:-Shinji, obudź się! Przydasz się! Shinji ani drgnął. Agnes zadawała coraz to bardziej zakręcone i dziwne pytania. O różne slangi, kolory gleby, a nawet festiwale muzyczne odbywające się w danych krajach. W końcu zostało ostatnie pytanie. Był remis. Agnes:-Dobra... ostatnie pytanie, a raczej zadanie, które na was czeka. Tę część dzisiejszego wyzwania wygra ta drużyna, w której znajdzie się ktoś kto... ZAŚPIEWA MI HYMN NORWEGII! Amy:-HAHAHAHAHAAHAH! Już wygraliśmy! Einar, proszę - śpiewaj! Izma:-Kur... oni mają Norwega w drużynie! To nie fair! Agnes:-A czy wam ktoś zabronił bycia Norwegami? Aithne:-Nie. I nie znam hymnu Norwegii, ale mogę tu zaśpiewać piękny hymn Irandii. Agnes:-Nie! Proszę o hymn Norwegii! Carlos:-No śpiewaj Einar. Einar:-Ale ja go nie znam... *x.x* Amy:-Jak można nie znać hymnu swojego kraju?! Einar:-Normalnie. Carlos:-To czego ty się uczysz na pamięć, jak nie hymnu? Norweg wyciągnął iPoda i słuchawki. Einar:-Chcesz posłuchać? Carlos:-Lepiej nie. Pewnie to jakieś metalowe wycie. Aithne odwróciła się w stronę Carlosa. Einar:-Masz coś do metalu? Carlos:-Tak. To bezsensowne darcie mordy! Einar już miał mu przyłożyć, kiedy nagle Carlos dostał latającym stołem. Agnes:-Aithne - czemu rzuciłaś tym stołem? Chcesz, by twoja drużyna straciła punkty? Aithne:-Ależ należało mu się. Za brak gustu muzycznego! Einar:-Przybij piątkę! Aithne:-Nie wyobrażaj sobie zbyt wiele, idioto! Shinji obudził się. Shinji:-Ja, vi esklett dette landett... Stefania:-Shinji, co ci odbiło? Agnes:-Wreszcie usłyszałam hymn Norwegii! Pierwsza część zadania skończona! Za 10 minut spotykamy się na placu głównym! Na placu głównym: Aithne:-Carlos... przepraszam za ten stół! Carlos:-Nic się nie stało kochana! Aithne zarumieniła się. Einar podszedł do Carlosa i kopnął go w tyłek. Carlos:-A to za co? Einar:-Za obrażanie metalu... Co prawda, nie mam tu stołu, ale... Aithne:-ZAMKNIJ SIĘ! Izma:-Aithne, możesz przestać flirtować i pomóc mi obudzić Shinji'ego? Aithne:-Ale to przecież niemożliwe! Izma:-Jak to niemożliwe, skoro czasami się budzi? Stefania:-Izma ma rację! Trzeba być optymistą! Amy:-No kurcze, ludzie - przymknijcie się! Mam dość waszego pierniczenia - przez to tylko leci czas! A potem nie ma zadań i reality show ciągnie się dłużej! Agnes:-Amy mówi bardzo rozsądnie, ale cóż... Jak może wiecie - mój globus został zniszczony, przez pewnego idiotę w glanach *patrzy się na Einara*. Einar:-To Carlos. Agnes:-Ah tak? Nieważne. Waszym zadaniem jest ulepić z błota jak najpiękniejszy globus, tak, aby mi się spodobał, a potem pomalować go farbami! Izma:-Gdzie my znajdziemy błoto i farby, zimą na Alasce? Agnes:-Wszystkie potrzebne materiały są tutaj. *rzuca każdej drużynie worek z błotem i pudełko farb*. Drużyna Noname: Judasz:-Ja mogę malować. Mam pewne uzdolnienia plastyczne. Amy:-Świetnie, ale najpierw trzeba będzie ulepić kulę. Kto z was umie lepić bałwana? Carlos:-Chyba każdy! Amy:-Świetnie, wykorzystywaczu. Zajmij się tym. Carlos:-Wykorzystywaczu? Amy:-Myślisz, że nie widze, że z Blair przeniosłeś się na Aithne? Carlos:-Ona jest taka naiwna... Einar:-Czy ja dobrze słyszę? Carlos:-Podsłuchiwacz! A poza tym - powinieneś się cieszyć! Wyeliminuję ci potencjalnego przeciwnika! Amy:-Carlos, mi się wydaje, że Aithne kasa jest bardziej potrzebna niż tobie. Carlos:-Bzdura. Ja muszę kupić nową gitarę. Einar:-Ja wolę sam załatwiać moich rywali... Amy:-Dobra, Carlos - lep tą kulę. Carlos zajął się tym, co mu poleciła Amy. Amy:*do Einara*-Nie wiem, czemu tak nienawidzisz tej dziewczyny, ale jest to naprawdę nieuzasadnione. Einar uśmiechnął się tajemniczo. Einar:-Nigdy jej nie nienawidziłem... Amy stanęła jak wryta. Potem jednak oprzytomniała i zabrała się do lepienia kontynentów z błota. Drużyna Wojowników Lodowej Pustyni: Aithne:-Ja lepię Skandynawię!! Stefania:-To może od razu całą Europę? Aithne:-NIE! Skandynawię! Izma:-No dobra. Ja zajmę się Amerykami. Vlad? Vlad:-Zrobię Australię! Stefania:-Ja dokończę tą Europę i zrobię Antarktydę. Aithne! Zrób chociaż Irlandię. Izma:-Nie słucha cię. Pewnie lepi Norwegię. Stefania:-Skąd wiesz? Izma:-Patrz na jej minę. Aithne istotnie krzywiła się, walcząc z fiordami i Górami Skandynawskimi. Gdy uporała się z tym - przeszła do Szwecji. Izma:-Może i nie lubisz tego kraju, Aithne - ale wyszedł ci idealnie. Shinji obudził się, wykonał parę zwinnych ruchów rękami i nagle cały globus był gotowy z najmniejszymi szczegółami. Wszystkich zmroziło. Godzinę później: Agnes wróciła na plac, by sprawdzić jak radzą sobie zawodnicy. Agnes:-Drużyna Wojowników Lodowej Pustyni! Toż to... ideał! Kto ma taki talent? Izma:-Shinji! Aithne:-Skandynawię zrobiłam ja! Agnes:-Nevermind. Wygrywacie! Drużyna Noname - lepiej weźcie się w garść! Może ostatnio uniknęliście eliminacji przez upór Judasza, ale dzisiaj będziecie musieli kogoś wyrzucić! Do zobaczenia na Ceremonii Eliminacji! Alaska, 5 luty, Ceremonia Eliminacji: Agnes:-Witajcie na kolejnej ceremonii eliminacji! Dzisiaj odpadnie kolejna osoba! Kto to będzie? Dowiecie się za chwilę! Agnes wyciągnęła z kieszeni tajemniczą kopertę. Agnes:-W tej kopercie znajdują się wiadomości, dla osób, które zostaną. Jak widzicie, dzisiaj nie mam przy sobie rzeźb. Eliminacja odbędzie się trochę innym sposobem: Puścimy relacje z waszych głosów!! Na ekranie ukazały się relacje z pokoju zwierzeń: Agnes:-No więc... żegnaj Bob! Bob:-A ja wolę marihuanę! Agnes:-Dobrze, w kurorcie przegranych dostaniesz marihuanę - a teraz do łodzi! Bob(biegnąc do łodzi):'''-MARIHUAAANAAAA!!! '''Agnes:-Dobrze - a oto listy dla tych, którzy zostali. Są to imiona osób, z którymi będziecie w parze, jeśli zadanie będzie dwójkami. Carlos:-Judasz? Czemu nie Aithne? Agnes:-Aithne dałam komu innemu. Druga drużyna także otrzymała już listy. Einar:-Ok. To możemy iść spać? Agnes:-Pewnie! Ukryta kamera. Las: Aithne i Carlos patrzyli w gwiazdy. Carlos:-Jak już mi nie chcesz dać tego buziaka, to mnie chociaż przytul! Aithne:*rumieniec*-To chyba mogę. Przytuliła go. Przez chwilę cieszyła się, że to on jest teraz koło niej, jednakże nagle poczuła pustkę. Spojrzała na Carlosa. Był tego samego wzrostu, co ona. Aithne wciąż pamiętała, jak tydzień temu przytulił ją chłopak wyższy od niej, który tulił ją do siebie tak, jakby na tę chwilę trzymał w ramionach cały swój świat. Brakowało jej tego wszystkiego, co było w tamtym uścisku - brakowało jej tego wszystkiego, co było w nim. Nawet jego czarnych, długich włosów opadających na twarz. Odepchnęła Carlosa. Aithne:-Przykro mi. Nie czuję się komfortowo. Carlos:-Nie wyglądasz. Czyżbyś myślała o tym swoim aniele? On pewnie nawet nie istnieje! Aithne:-On istnieje! I znajdę go kiedyś! A teraz... myślałam o kimś innym. O tym czarnowłosym, upadłym aniele, który spadł prosto do mojego świata. Carlos:-Nie mówisz chyba, o... Aithne:-Właśnie tak. Żegnaj Carlosie - mnie już nie oszukasz! Podobał wam się ten odcinek? Pewnie! Jak zawsze był świetny! Dawaj kolejny jak najszybciej! No fajny był. Nie. Zupełnie do mnie nie przemawia. Zmień styl pisania. Dla ciebie nie ma już nadziei. Płynny Koszmar!!! Kategoria:Odcinki Roku Płynnego Koszmaru